ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deserted
Deserted is the seventh episode of the nineteenth season, 93rd in Emperor Garmadon's Series, and overall 188th in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It was made available on the Cartoon Network app on October 23, 2019. It will air on October 26, 2019. It will be paired up with "The Last Land" This episode is the first part of Aquarius's Flashback, and how he created the Aqua Army. The first part of the flashback is in the past episode, the fourth episode of Season 19, "Abandoned. Description A continuation of Aquarius's flashback, that started in the episode "Abandoned"' Aquarius completes the Potion of Creation and runs away from the Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai. Wanting Vengeance, he creates the Aqua Army, and summons the Endless Hurricane with the Potion of Storms. Episode Aquarius - Hello? Anyone?? Arroyo? (Aquarius slowly steps outside his hut) Aquarius - Is anyone there? (The Ice Emperor jumps right next to Aquarius) Ice Emperor '''- Halt! (Aquarius puts his hands up) '''Ice Emperor - How are you still alive citizen? Why didn't you escape like the others? Aquarius - oOoH dRaGoN! i NeEd tHaT! (Aspheera jumps in front of him) Aspheera - Silly citizen! Look over there! An amazing fire snake, go get it! Ice Emperor '''- No aspheera! He's obviously gonna die by getting in front of my Ice Dragon. '''Aspheera - Choose a death citizen! (Aquarius gets his potion of creation, unfinished) Aquarius '''- I choose, DRAGON! (Aquarius dodges the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes, and goes in front of the dragon. '''Aquarius - Here dragon! Come kill me! (Aquarius holds his Potion of Creation out) Ice Emperor - That citizen is weird, right Vex. Vex '''- Uhh, yes my emperor. (Ice Dragon blasts his blast) '''Aquarius - Yes! Aquarius '''- MY POTION OF CREATION IS FINALLY COMPLETE! Goodbye!! (Aquarius runs 3 miles away) (Aquarius starts to cry) '''Aquarius - I can't believe they just left me like that! They left me sleeping in my hut! Revenge will be mine! (Aquarius runs towards the ocean) (Aquarius throws the potion of creation at the water) Aquarius - Potion oh Potion, create me, strong beings of water! (The Aqua Army get created) Aquarius - Aqua Army! I am your ruler! Aquarius. We will rule the oceans together, and drown this realm! (A strange citizen comes up to the Aqua Army) Aberforth - Umm, hello weird water people? (Aquarius holds his trident in front of Abeforth) Aquarius '''- Halt citizen! Who are you? (Aberforth looks at Aquarius silently) '''Abeforth - Aquarius! The Scientist of the Kingdom of Peace! Oh I've seen your work! You are awesome! Aquarius - How are you here? Aberforth - Well, I wanted to go to the bathroom... I told the others to wait for me, but they just left me! And now I'm running into the best scientist in the realm! But what are all these water people, and why do you look like them? Aquarius - THE CITIZENS ABANDONED ME IN MY CABIN! They left me... And my son is lost! Aberforth, how would you like to be the general of the Aqua Army, since we both got abandoned by the same people?! '''Aberforth - '''Yes, Lord Aquarius... Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Episodes